


Over the Hills and Far Away

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding in the cabin might be merely a precaution, but Castiel intends to savor the rare peace and privacy it brings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Hills and Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/winter_in_the_alps_zpsbb72917b.jpg.html). Title is from [this Led Zeppelin song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EVNeh9dasI).

~*~

It took, as Castiel had expected, some time to adapt the wards on the cabin so that he could enter but no other angel could find them. While it did not appear they had been followed or even noticed since the incident in Kansas, it would be foolish not to be careful.

The drive had been a long one, with Dean unwilling to allow Castiel to take the wheel, and so the hunter was sleeping in the other room. Castiel had attempted turning on the television in the main space of the cabin, but he had found nothing of interest and did not wish to disturb Dean's sleep in any case. Instead, he found himself looking out the windows at the surrounding landscape.

As beautiful as the city had been last night, there was an undeniably peaceful effect to the snow-laden trees especially as they picked up the colors of the setting sun. Castiel could wish that they would have more than a mere couple of days in this place, shielded from both demons and other angels. He knew, however, that Dean would soon grow restless. The call of not only the hunt but the open road acted on him as a siren's song.

Castiel listened to the small sounds in the silence. A bit of snow slipped from a tree branch. Dean shifted position, his breaths picking up and then slowing again. The refrigerator hummed. So many things that most humans, though he suspected not Dean, would overlook as insignificant. How many more things might there be to hear, to see, to notice, that were beyond the limits of what Castiel could perceive? Every time he thought he had a grasp on the limitations of this world, he found himself faced with so many more questions, so much more to know.

Dean shifted again, making an unhappy sound in the back of his throat that pulled Castiel's attention from his musings. Experience had taught Castiel that those sounds often accompanied nightmares. He stepped away from the window and walked quickly into the bedroom.

He slid out of his trench coat and laid it over the sleeping hunter. A smile tugged at his lips as Dean drew it closer to him and seemed to relax. Toeing off his shoes, Castiel slipped under the rough blanket and pulled Dean into his arms. Dean made a questioning sound, and Castiel simply pressed a kiss to his hair before tucking the hunter's head under his chin. An arm wrapped itself tightly around his waist, as if to prevent the angel leaving, and Castiel spared a moment to regret that he had ever given Dean reason to believe he would. Only a moment, though, because Dean's breath was warm against Castiel's neck, and the tension was melting from the man as he slipped into more restful sleep.

Outside, the sky had gone dark. Wind whistled in the eaves, and the light sound of new snowflakes against the windows complemented Dean's slow and regular breaths. Whatever time they had here in the mountains of Montana, Castiel would treasure it against the days ahead.


End file.
